ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge of Ragnarok
The story starts off at Gwen's home. Gwen is asleep in her bed when all of the sudden Ragnarok teleports into her room. Ragnarok places a power inhibitor on Gwen's head so she can't use her powers and then puts energy handcuffs on her. Gwen suddenly awakens. "Your alive?!" Gwen says confused. "Yes but that doesn't matter go back to sleep!" Ragnarok places a cloth with chloroform on it on Gwen's face, putting her to sleep. "Now to have my revenge!" Ragnarok sends Kevin a tape of his captured girl friend. "Oh no! He is alive!" Kevin calls Ben and explains to him t hat Ragnarok wants to meet them in the desert near Los Soledad. Ben and Kevin arrive. Kevin absorbs concrete and Ben transforms into Chromastone. "Now give us Gwen back and you will not get hurt!" Chromastone says. Gwen is suddenly teleported next to Ragnarok. She has a bomb strapped to her chest. Ben and Kevin are shocked! "Don't try anything stupid. If you move she explodes! Now I will let her go if you do what I say." Ragnarok says. "I could just kill all three of you for what you did to me but whats the fun in that. I heard about Kevin's mutation a while back and how much chaos he caused. I also heard that many people d ied and even Kevin himself almost died. Now if you don't absorb the Ultimatrix again. I will kill her. You have one minute to decide." Ragnarok says. Chromastone transforms back into Ben. "What do you want to do Kevin." Ben asks. "I have to save my girl even if it means you have to kill me. Tell Gwen I love her." Kevin then grabs the Ultimatrix and starts to absorb it. Ragnarok release the bomb. Gwen is still asleep. Kevin is now Ultimate Kevin again. Ragnarok is about to transport himself away when Kevin uses Pin Balls gravity force to keep him here. Kevin then slowly starts to walk up to Ragnorok. "What are you doing? Let go of me! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ragnarok shouts. "I want your power!" Kevin drains all of the power out of Ragnarok. Ragnarok then faints. "More!" Kevin looks at Gwen. "Kevin calm down! Don't touch her!" Ben says. "Quiet Tennyson! I'll have her power sooner or later!" Kevin says. Ben transforms "Benvicktor! Kevin stop or I'm going to make you stop!" Benvictor says. "Stop me then!" Kevin fires a blast of energy from his Eatle head fin. Benvicktor gets hit. "Ouch! Now take this!" Benvictor punchs Kevin in the face with an electric fist. Kevin then uses his Eye Guy eyes to create a beam of ice to freeze Benvictor. Benvictor creates a shock wave of lightning to get the ice off of him. "Your gonna get it soon enough Tennyson!" Kevin shouts while flying away. Benvicktor then transforms back into Ben. Gwen wakes up. "What happened where is Kevin?" Gwen asks. "He abosrbed the Ultimatrix again to save you. I don't know where he is going but I am going to stop him." Ben says. TO BE CONTINUED......... Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villians *Ragnarok *Ultimate Kevin Aliens Used *Chromastone *Benvicktor Category:List of episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Category:Episodes